22 April 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-04-22 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *JP has been rooting through his old boxes for material for his autobiography and came across an old letter from MC5 manager John Sinclair. The single by the band he plays here later turned up in John Peel's Record Box (two copies). *Peel reads out an uncomplimentary letter he has received that describes the John Peel Show as an "awful, awful programme." John says, "I was able to send the letter back to him with just the words written on it, 'just one L in joyful'. Rather childish, but fantastically satisfying." *A listener asks if John could play the Dirty Funker remix of Nirvana's "Lithium", last heard on 04 March 2004. John suggests that daughter Alexandra, described as a "hardcore Kurt Cobain fan" has "probably removed it from the premises". While John is still talking, Alexandra rings the house to vehemently deny this, a message that is passed on by The Pig. John apologises, observing, "I always assume that none of our children listen to the programmes at all." Sessions *Dick Dale #5. Recorded 24 March 2004. Tracklisting *Coachwhips: HC She (split single with Trin Tran - 7") Show & Tell *Million Dead: I Gave My Eyes To Stevie Wonder (Single) Xtra Mile Recordings *Upsetters: African Skank (LP - 14 Dub Blackboard Jungle) Auralux *Dick Dale: Shakin' Stomp (Peel Session) :JP: "If you were making a list of the great surf guitar players, Dick Dale would fill the first ten places at least." *Sodastream: Out (LP - A Minor Revival) Lo-Max *Jon E Cash: Evil (12") White Label *Howlin' Wolf: Evil (LP - Moanin' In The Moonlight) Chess *Em Dath Rir: Barren and Lifeless/Abstain/The Few, The Proud, The Mangled/Ask Yourself (Various LP - Old Tyme Lemonade) Hospital Productions *Elmo Williams: Mother's Dead (Double CD - Darker Blues) Fat Possum *Jason & The Astronauts: Passe Disco (Compilation LP - un23) unLabel *Dick Dale: Death Of A Gremmie (Peel Session) *Vauxhall 44: Case (LP - sub-i) Inflatabl *Terry Lyn: Girls' Night Out (7") Drop Di Bass :(Peel misses the old days of Liverpool FC: "Obviously I would sell my soul to Satan for Steven Gerrard and I have a sneaking sympathy for Emile Heskey as well, but you don't feel nearly as involved as you used to. Obviously somebody like Kenny Dalglish, we adored, didn't we? And Ian Rush and all of those people ...") *Jack Hylton & His Orchestra: Ro-Ro-Rollin' Along (10") His Masters Voice (Pig's Big 78) :(JP: "Of course, it goes without saying that we both still love Robbie Fowler...") *Mono: Mere Your Pathetique Light (LP - Walking Cloud And Deep Red Sky, Flag Fluttered And The Sun Shined) Rykodisc :(JP: "I came across a letter by John Sinclair. Now he was the founder of the radical White Panther Party, who adopted the MC5 as the chosen leaders of his vision of a rock and roll army - I'm quoting now from something that Hermeet found actually, I have to give him credit for that ... But amazing I found a letter from him. It's rather a historic document - 24 Sept. 1968: 'Thanks for your kind (???) of so long ago about the MC5 and thanks too for playing our record on your show.' Specifically, this record...") *MC5: Looking At You (7") A-Square :(JP: "Well, despite the slight scratch I like to think that's worth a few bob - not that that's the point really. Seven-inch single on A-Square from the MC5 before they even signed to Elektra Records. Looking At You is the title of it.") It is known that Peel had played the B-side, "Borderline", on the show of 11 August 1968. *Dick Dale: DD Shuffle (Peel Session) *Queen Jane: Nduraga Ngwetereire (Various LP - The Rough Guide To The Music Of Kenya: Roots Benga etc) Rough Guide *Stuffy/The Fuses: 2nd Best (LP - Join Me Or Die) Wrath *Mark One: Stargate 92 (Various LP - Grime) Rephlex *Avrocar: Cinematography (Various LP - Flow) MakeMineMusic *Dick Dale: Mi Corazon (Peel Session) *Elephant Man: Signal The Plane (7") VP *Technical Itch vs Kemal: The Calling VIP (12") Moving Shadow *Elliot Brood: Oh, Alberta (EP - Tin Type) Electro Photo *Dick Dale: Dick Dale Boogie (Peel Session) File ;Name *John_Peel_20040422.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online